micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
2016 Micro World Cup of Ice Hockey
The 2016 Micro World Cup of Ice Hockey will be held in September 2016. It is a virtual tournament of micronational ice hockey. Since June 2016, the tournament has been invitational except for 4 Sangheili Socialist Republics to qualify through the Sangheili Games. Organization The group stage will be announced in late August 2016. The Dates of the competition will be in September for the group stage which will contain 8 matches per group. The playoffs will be a best of 7 format. Who ever gets 4 wins advances to the next round. Venues The Leon Trotsky Center in Altoona is the home to the Sangheili People's Hockey League franchise the Altoona Flames. The Moses Center in Reading is home to the Reading Kings. In Schuylkill Haven, the All Jewish Arena is home to the CSKA Schuylkill Haven Club. The Sevivon Arena is home to CSKA's rival the Svivon Schuylkill Haven. The Leon Trotsky Center was the main Ice Hockey venue for the 2016 Sangheili Winter Games hosted by Altoona. It held matches most notably the clashes between the Republic of Smithville and Schykille; Sangheilios SFSR and Schykille; and many more. Theme Songs The teams can choose their own theme songs * Schykille PR - Misery Business * Sangheili SFSR - All of the Lights by Kanye West * Brick Squad SSR - Represent by Nas Goal Horns * Schykille PR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqOZ3UQP2Ow - Used during the 2016 Winter Sangheili Games * Sangheili SFSR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkCU7S7GK-8 * Ratchet SSR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMa-kksEZQo * Brick Squad SSR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BYLbD_dxWI * Freto (3TO) SSR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shsDFLm0TIY * Craktelia SSR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6TTwSmBgVI Participants Americas (North and South) * Unironia * Arizo * Gadsden Commonwealth * California * Smyrna * Litzenburg * Rino Island * Timeria * Persico *UEGG * Smithville *Rose Sangheili Union (From the 2016 Winter Sangheili Games) The Freto and Craktelia SSRs were invited because they made the final four at the Poconos 2015 Winter Sangheili Games. They both accepted. The Ratchet SSR and the Sangheilios SFSR automatically qualified to the tournament because they both played guest nations in the quarter finals at the 2016 Winter Sangheili Games. Sangheilios played Quebec and the Ratchets played the Republic of Smithville respectively. The Brick Squad won against the Craktelians in the quarter finals to qualify. * Sangheili SFSR (Gold Medalist) (1) * Schykille PR (Host, Silver Medalist) * Brick Squad SSR (Bronze Medalist) * Ratchet SSR (4th Place, because Schykille is host) * Freto (3TO) SSR (Invited) * Craktelia SSR (invited) Europe * Belia * Popular Union of Occitania * Radon * Germax Controversies Delay of Games The first group E games were originally going to be played on September 11th but the organizing committee chose to delay the games to the 12th because of the 15th anniversary of remembering Flight 93 that crash landed in modern day Shanksville, Schykille as well as the rest of the September 11th Attacks Timeria Disqualification Timeria after their first match at the 2016 Virtual Basket World Cup hosted by Occitania and Tres Flors; was disqualified for criticizing virtual events. Group Stage Since there are only twenty four participants, only sixteen will qualify to the playoffs. The two best teams in each group (12 total) and 4 teams that make the best third place teams will also qualify. Group A Matches Schykille 3-0 Timeria - September 8th - Svivon Arena Germax 4-2 Rino Island - September 9th - Leon Trotsky Center Schykille 9-0 Rino Island - September 14th - All Jewish Arena Germax 3-0 Timeria - September 14th - Moses Center Schykille 4-3 Germax - Svivon Arena - September 19th Rino Island 3-0 Timeria - All Jewish Arena - September 19th Group B Matches Brick Squad SSR 30-0 Team Africa - September 9th - All Jewish Arena Occitania 4-3OT Radon - September 9th - Moses Center Occitania 4-3SO Brick Squad SSR - September 15th - Leon Trotsky Center Radon 18-0 Team Africa - September 15th - Svivon Arena Radon 0-5 Brick Squad SSR - September 20th - Moses Center Occitania 29-0 Team Africa - September 20th - All Jewish Arena Group C Craktelia SSR 7-2 Rose - Moses Center - September 10th Smyrna 5-3 Belia - Svivon Arena - September 10th Rose 1-3 Belia - All Jewish Arena - September 16th Craktelia SSR 5-4 Smyrna - Leon Trotsky Center - September 16th Belia 1-6 Craktelia SSR - Moses Center - September 21st Smyrna 4-0 Rose - Svivon Arena - September 21st Group D Group E Sangheilios SFSR 7-1 Gadsden Commonwealth - All Jewish Arena - September 12th California 4-5 Unironia - Leon Trotsky Center - September 12th Califronia 0-4 Sangheilios SFSR - Svivon Arena - September 17th Unironia 3-4OT Gadsden - Moses Center - September 17th Sangheilios SFSR 6-4 Unironia - All Jewish Arena - September 22nd Gadsden 3-2 California - Svivon Arena - September 22nd Ratchet SSR 4-3OT Arizo - Svivon Arena - September 12th Litzenburg 3-4OT UEGG - Moses Center - September 12th Arizo 3-1 UEGG - All Jewish Arena - September 18th Ratchet SSR 6-0 Litzenburg - Leon Trotsky Center - September 18th Litzenburg 0-3 Arizo - Moses Center - September 24th Ratchet SSR 5-3 UEGG - All Jewish Arena - September 24th Group F Smithville 5-2 Team Asia - Svivon Arena - September 13th Persico 5-3 Freto SSR - Moses Center - September 13th Freto SSR 6-0 Team Asia - All Jewish Arena - September 18th Smithville 4-2 Persico - Leon Trotsky Center - September 18th Persico 4-0 Team Asia - Moses Center - September 25th Freto SSR 4-3SO Smithville - Svivon Arena - September 25th Playoffs Round of 16th Schykille PR 5-3 Freto SSR Unironia 4-3OT Persico Germax 2-0 UEGG Brick Squad SSR 4-3OT Gadsden Commonwealth Sangheili SFSR 4-0 Arizo Ratchet SSR 5-0 Radon Smithville 5-4OT Craktelia SSR Popular Union of Occitania 4-2 Smyrna Quarter Finals Schykille PR 3-2''' ' Unironia '''Brick Squad SSR' 4-1 Germax Sangheili SFSR 5-3 Ratchet SSR Smithville 3-2OT Popular Union of Occitania Semi Finals Schykille PR 4-3OT ''' '''Sangheili SFSR Smithville 6-4 ''' '''Brick Squad SSR Finals Schykille PR' 5-1 ' Smithville Category:Sports event Category:Sports